


Vfib

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, Heart Attacks, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Tasers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 16:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16601669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Alternate version of the scene where Wilkes kidnaps Neal in ‘Front Man (E13 S1)





	Vfib

**Author's Note:**

> This fic fills the ‘Heart trouble/heart attack’ square on my H/C Bingo card.

Neal leaves the car and enters the church grounds, on his way to the meeting point. When he studies his environment, the feeling that he is walking into a trap is growing. His phone rings and he checks the caller ID, it is Peter so he answer the call.

‘Peter, I’m in the middle of something right now, OK?’

_‘You need to get out of there.’_

‘What?’

_‘Neal, you’re the ransom.’_

He is distracted by the anxiety in Peter’s voice and doesn’t realize a man is standing behind him until a Taser connects with his neck. The pain ripples through him. His muscles go rigid all at once and he hits the ground hard. Even though the electricity ended, his body keeps convulsing. He stares up at his assailant, but he can´t move. He knows he has to get up and get away, but his body isn´t responding to his brain. His assailant kneels down and injects something which takes effect almost immediately, making the world disappear all at once.

_* * *_

He can see his mark entering the grounds and he prepares himself. Neal hasn´t changed much since the last time he saw him. He still looks the way he remembers, dressed smarter, and he aged, but nothing drastic.

When Neal´s telephone rings, he stops a moment, wondering whether Neal will answer it.

He does and it is clear Neal is talking to his FBI handler and he is clearly distracted; He takes this opportunity and pushes the Taser against Neal´s neck. Neal can´t make a sound but goes down hard. The telephone drops from Neal´s hand. Once Neal is down, he tosses the Taser away. Out of his pocket he takes a pouch, containing a pre-filled syringe he prepared earlier. He needs to make sure he can get away with Neal and he knows first-hand how slippery Neal can be. His victim is still conscious, even though his eyes are wide, staring at him but unable to stop him, with his convulsing muscles. He quickly injects the content of the syringe into Neal’s arm and those wide blue eyes almost immediately closes. He quickly pulls a black bag over Neal´s head and one of his men picks up Neal´s legs and they carry him to a waiting van. When they are inside, he knocks on the wall between the driver and themselves and they are off.

He studies Neal who is completely limp. He can´t wait for Neal to regain consciousness, so they can have a little talk about Neal´s actions in the past.

While they drive he gives his instructions to his right hand so he can contact the other guys so everything is prepared. He wants a smooth execution of this operation. The drive up to a spot where his man with the sniper rifle is dropped off, he will take his position before the rush hours starts. Once he is out of the van, they continue their drive.

Neal´s leg twitches, a sure sign he is walking up.

He gets up and crouches next to Neal. Now that he is closer to Neal, he notices that Neal is breathing irregular and shallow. He pulls Neal into a sitting position against the van wall and pulls off the bag. Neal squints against the light. What worries him is how pale Neal is and the way he is sweating. He knows the man as being in shape and there is no reason why he would be sweating in the van.

‘Wakey, Wakey, Caffrey.’

Neal groans and squeezes his eyes shut, swallowing convulsing.

‘Headache is a bitch, right?’

He wants to punch Neal, but his eyes roll in their sockets and he lists to the side, appearing if he is going to faint at any moment now.

‘Get a grip, Caffrey.’

‘I…’

‘What?’

‘Something is wrong.’

‘What are you talking about?’

‘I… my jaw hurts. What did you do?’

He frowns, trying to figure out what Neal is planning. Neal´s eyes suddenly roll up in his head and he goes completely limp.

‘Caffrey!’

He shakes Neal´s shoulder but there is no response. He feels for a pulse and finds it, but it is clearly too fast and irregular. It is clear Neal is not acting and needs medical attention.

He turns to his man, ‘tell Gino to drive up to a park. We need to dump him before he croaks on us.’

 

* * *

 

Peter´s telephone vibrates, he looks at the caller ID but it is an unknown caller.

‘Burke.’

‘Peter, I had fun playing with our boy, but I am done now. You can find him by the side of the road at Harlem River Pathway. I would hurry.’

Before Peter can say anything, the connection is broken.

‘Jones, contact NYPD and tell them to go to Harlem River pathway at Randall’s Island Park. Tell them they will need a bus as well.’

He grabs his coat and makes his way to his car where Diana and Jones meet him.

‘I will drive, you are in no shape, Peter.’

Peter nods and runs to the other side of the car. Lucky for them, it is still early and traffic is not too bad, so they make their way to the park in record time.

Two patrol cars and an ambulance are already on the scene. As soon as the cars tops, Peter jumps out and runs towards Neal who is already transported on to a gurney. He is barely awake, and looks pale and exhausted.

‘Neal?

Neal blinks sluggishly and tries to face the voice but fails.

Peter is turning to the EMT that is readying the gurney to transport Neal to the ambulance. The other EMT is already radioing in all Neal’s details and vitals. As soon as he comes back, they start pushing the gurney.

‘Special agent Burke, I am Neal´s medical proxy. Where are you taking him?’

‘Lincoln Hospital.’

As soon as the doors close and the ambulance drives off, Peter jumps back in his car and tells Jones where to go. When they arrive at the hospital, Peter identifies himself and tells the nurse he is Neal´s medical proxy. He is told in which cubicle Neal is being examined. A clip board is shoved in his hands and he walks beyond the swinging doors that are buzzed open for him.

He opens the curtain and is met with a doctor monitoring Neal´s heart rhythm. He is using some imaging device, probably to determine possible damage. He is just asking a nurse for some medication to minimize the irregular heartbeats.

‘I am Special agent Peter Burke, I am Neal´s Handler at the FBI and his medical proxy. How is Neal? Did he have an heart attack?’

The doctor turns towards Peter.

‘No, Mister Caffrey was extremely lucky. He was tasered and injected with an unknown substance. We are waiting for the results of the tox screen. However, he was tasered with a high current Taser in his neck which triggered fibrillation of his heart.’

A moan coming from Neal make the men seize their conversation and looking at Neal. Neal´s eyes flutter and finally they open, immediately closing again. The doctor redirects the lights.

‘How are you feeling mister Caffrey?’

‘Nauseous.’

‘That is unfortunately one of the symptoms. I will give you an antiemetic, that should help you feel better.’

‘What happened?’

‘Rice used you as ransom payment for Lynsey´s return. Wilkes tasered you which caused your heart to beat irregular.’

Peter stops talking because Neal is drifting again.

‘Why don´t you rets and let the staff take care of you.’

Neal nods faintly and his eyes start to slip close again. When Peter takes his hand off Neal´s eyes, Neal turns towards him.

‘Don´t go.’

‘I won´t. I will be here when you wake up.’

Neal slowly goes limp and the doctor smiles when he turns to Peter, ‘he’s asleep. He will be alright. He is young and healthy so he will recuperate quickly. He will be admitted to the cardio ward where we will monitor him for the next twelve hours.’

‘Thank you.’

Peter waits until the staff leaves the cubicle and lets his head drop on the bed. They have Neal back and he will be alright. He´s exhausted after the night he had, but he promised Neal to stay so he will need to call El and Jones to continue their search for Lynsey. But first things first… Coffee.’


End file.
